In a commercial kitchen, time is of the essence. Keeping food preparation surfaces and utensils clean and sanitary is often a conflicting goal, since cleaning them is very time consuming. In particular, kitchen knives must be kept absolutely clean and free from disease pathogens, which are almost universally present in uncooked meat and seafood, organic produce, and other foods. Kitchen workers are under strict time constraints, may be uneducated regarding food safety standards, and may also face a language barrier. Properly washing, rinsing and sanitizing a knife can take two or three minutes and must be done dozens of times a day, even in a best-case scenario, and wasted time represents money down the drain.